


I Find Myself Maternal

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And I just wanted to make sure something serious like that has the proper warning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Could be rated General, F/F, Rating higher for safety, There is one part where Blue compares herself to a grieving mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: Turning, Yellow brushed her lips against Blue's forehead in a light kiss. "What's caught your fancy this time?""Family. Or at least the concept of it.""Pink was family." It wasn't a question.Posted for Bellow Diamond week, Day Four: Family.Between stargazing and watching Steven and his friends have fun one summer night, Yellow and Blue find themselves talking about the meaning and feeling of family.





	I Find Myself Maternal

**Author's Note:**

> Not even gonna lie, I got teary-eyed a bit while writing this.
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.

The last time Yellow got to stargaze was on Homeworld, right before she was given her first colony. She hadn't even meant to be stargazing, but White had commanded she be standing guard over the spot Blue was to emerge. The rowdy Amethyst guards couldn't be trusted to welcome the newest member of the Diamond authority without cracking a gem or two, so that duty fell to Yellow. As she stood there, awkward yet impatient, Yellow found herself looking up towards the night sky. The twinkling pinpricks of light made her dizzy with curiosity about what lay beyond their world. 

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Fissures appeared around Blue's injection sight as light began emitting from within the cavern. Yellow was too slow. Instead of backing away to give Blue room to emerge, Yellow found herself flat on her back with the new Diamond's massive form atop hers.

They locked eyes for only a moment, but Yellow could swear she saw a twinkle and brightness in Blue's eyes that made the stars look dull in comparison.

"It's beautiful." Blue whispered her first words.

"Uh, wha- what?"

"The stars."

"Oh. Oh!" Yellow quickly scrambled to her feet, tugging Blue up with her and brushing dirt off herself. "Of course."

They continued standing there for over three hours, looking up at the sky and imagining what could be out there in the vast reaches of space. To Yellow, it didn't really matter what was out there, just as long as Blue was always beside her to share the spoils of war and expansion.

Yellow once again found herself looking towards the night sky. It wasn't much different from that night on Homeworld; but the crashing waves, a light breeze, and the sound of Steven and his friend's laughter echoing from the beach up to the cliff where she was sitting added a little extra something to the experience.

"Have room for one more?"

"Always." Yellow smiled, extending her hand to Blue as her fellow Diamond took a seat next to her. 

Blue rested her head upon Yellow's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "It's beautiful."

"The stars?"

"Of course," Blue giggled. "But not just that."

Turning, Yellow brushed her lips against Blue's forehead in a light kiss. "What's caught your fancy this time?"

"Family. Or at least the concept of it."

"Pink was family." It wasn't a question.

But Blue answered anyway, "Yes. I found myself feeling… Maternal over her. That's the only thing that could possibly compare to the never-ending sadness I felt at her loss. A mother's grief."

A comfortable silence settled over the two, Yellow unsure how to respond but not feeling pressured to do so. Below the cliff, Yellow could see Steven rushing from Greg to Connie and then to the Crystal Gems; seemingly not sure who he wanted to spend time with most, but making time for everyone. The little half-gem then turned towards the cliff and waved, a faint _Hi, Yellow_ reaching her ears.

She waved back, but she couldn't help her frown. 

"Steven is family too, you know?" Blue asked, raising her head from Yellow's shoulder to look into golden eyes.

Yellow was happy to see a brightness greater than the stars back in Blue's own cerulean gaze. Six thousand years was too long for it to be dull.

"No." She admitted. "I don't know. And I don't understand a mother's grief." She looked out towards the beach again, at Greg playfully throwing Steven up into the air and catching him as Steven floated down. "I don't understand a father's devotion, a sister's wisdom, a brother's protectiveness, or any of the other silly human structures of family… But that doesn't mean I don't want to be a part of it."

Yellow turned back to Blue, to the patient and loving face that had shared the spoils of war and expansion and the stars with her for so, so long. Perhaps they could share something else now. "I find myself maternal. Not just over Steven. But everyone we have found here. The other humans, the other gems… I don't understand, but I want to try. I want to be a family with them. And with you."

Yellow was too slow. She found herself flat on her back, Blue's hug forceful enough to send them both to the ground. They continued laying there for over three hours; looking up at the night sky and talking in hushed tones about what could have been if they had seen and fix their mistakes sooner. If Pink had stayed.

To Yellow, what could have been didn't really matter much right now. Just as long as Blue was always beside her to grow and learn and build their newfound family. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The internet can be a vast and lonely place. So come on over and kick it with me on [ tumblr!](https://necklaceofdiamondsandpearls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
